ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Masato Saeki
Saeki (佐伯, Saeki), or Ankaiser (カイザー, Kaiza^), is an A-List commercial hero from ANK Security. Though after ANK Security became bankrupted due to the boss stealing money from his own company, he becomes a D-Rank hero for Kaiser Boxing Gym. Appearance Ankaiser has blond hair which plops to the right of his head. He wears a tank top under an utility belt, which he fastens diagonally across his chest. He also wears a pair of gloves and jeans. Personality Although he fights for the side of good, he only does it because "it makes him feel good," being admired by the clueless masses. He has a nasty personality, is completely self centered and has a short temper. He'll do whatever it takes to make himself look better, even making critical situations worse so he can come out and save the day to increase his glory, even if that means letting other heroes die from his actions. He truly believes all "Heroes" die the moment they sign up for a corporation, as after that it is only about making themselves look good for the glory as he does. When Shuto met him at the One Way Boxing Gym out of uniform, he was a completely different person who is very kind and helpful to others. Though it is unknown at the time if he does this because he only likes the attention like his reason for being a Hero. This is later confirmed as an actual sign of compassion as Shuto learns that Ankaiser's mother is in the hospital and he needs the benefits of being an hero to pay for her medical bills and to stay at a hospital funded by the Hero Association. History He is an A-List hero working for ANK Security. But before becoming a hero, he was a poor common street punk with aspirations to becoming a professional boxer. In chapter 40, we see his history in a flashback. Apparently, he was the son of a top-rank professional boxer whom he admired like a hero. However, his father was implicated in a bribery scandal for throwing a fight and later became an abusive alcoholic, eventually leaving his family with huge debts and his mother's medical bills. Ankaiser lost his belief in heroes by that point. While training to be a boxer himself, (in order to support his ailing mother), he once fought with Shouichirou Kizaki and lost. He considers this the only time he has lost a fight, and denies his defeat to Ratman during the hotel fire. Sometime later after his fight with the Hero Association's President, he took on a Hero License, since the benefits were far greater than being a pro boxer, and could give his mother the medical aid she needed. However, in doing so, he had to give up all hopes to becoming a boxer. Even if he were to give up his Hero License, he could not become a boxer due to the physical enhancements he underwent as a hero. Plot First Crime Arc During Ratman's 1st mission he was called upon to stop his trespassing, their first fight was interrupted when Rio stumbled upon them and a Jacky used a smoke grenade to let Ratman escape. This humiliated him greatly among the hero society and he holds grudge against Ratman since. After First Crime Ankaiser is reading the news paper article about an Anonymous Hero, who is really Ratman, and finds the article boring as hell. Hero Awards Arc During the Hero Awards Party, he deactivated the water sprinklers, so the fire, caused by the infighting of the PRISMANN group would spread. He believed Ratman started the fire to save the unconscious PRISMANN heroes, so he could save the day and increase his own glory. Ratman was disgusted by this, and they had a fight. At first Ankaiser overpowered Ratman with ease, but Ratman got consumed by his animal instincts. Ankaiser was unable to deal with Ratman's savagery and was nearly torn apart. Van Guardner shows up to help Ankaiser, but their powers combined were not enough to beat Ratman. Ratman let out an energy scream which broke the window's in the building. Van Guardner, knowing that they can not win, takes Ankaiser and jumps out the window. The injuries Ankaiser received were so bad, (which included a broken arm and several cracked ribs), that he had to be hospitalized for 2 months. Threat of S Arc Ankaiser is contemplating if the Unknown Hero is already on the move. Ankaiser is visited by Van Guardner. Van Guardner asks Ankaiser about his injury. Ankaiser says that it is none of his business. Ankaiser asks him if he has read an article in Hero Magazine about Ratman, Van Gurdner has. Ankaiser disagrees with the article, saying that Ratman is not some fake that robs family diners in the middle of the night. He says he can't stand the fact that so many things have happened since he was in the hospital. Van Guardner tells him that the have sent out the S Security. Ankaiser asks if what he said is true. Van Guardner says that he doesn't have the details, but it seems a secret organization made of S Rank heroes does exist. He says that they are nothing like the commercial heroes who work for corporations. Ankaiser says that the official name is Social Order Secret Security. Van Guardner is surprised and asks if Ankaiser knows about them. He says he knows a little and that S Security is short for Social Order Secret Security. Sometime later, with his left arm still in a cast, he decides to take a leave of the hospital and goes back to the One Way Boxing Gym to workout and sweat. There he meets a young boy and gave him tips for boxing, unaware he was helping his greatest foe to become stronger. Unchain Arc Ankaiser and Van Guardner do not directly take part in the Hero Killers incident and are shown to have taken down the big man of a major drug dealing ring. This is the first appearance of Ankaiser's Killer move. Rematch By chapter 39, Ankaiser's company is in dire straits and his past is explored. The president of his security firm was arrested due to tax evasion. With the company filing for bankruptcy, its representative hero is no longer an asset. Though Ankaiser is not at all concerned with his president being arrested for his crimes, (he simply thinks not to get caught if doing something illegal), he does not want to lose the benefits of being an A-Rank hero, which also includes paying for his mother's hospital bills. He also cannot become a professional boxer after accepting a Hero's license. Shuto later learns of Ankaiser's situation, but Crea warns him not to play hero and try to help him. However, during a press conference and wanting to resolve unfinished business, Ankaiser publically announces a challenge to Ratman for a rematch. This irritates Rio's father as he didn't want the general public to know of Ratman's existence. In the meantime, Shuto decides to accept the challenge. After the press conference, Ankaiser is confronted by Ratman in an underground parking lot, who had the Jackys seal off the area to prevent any unwanted interruption. The two combatants go at it with everything they got, (though Ratman did not go into his Animalistic State), as Ankaiser recalls his father and how he had thrown his championship title for a bribe. However, even though Ankaiser uses his Killer Move, aka the Dragon Cannon, Ratman still gets up and tells Ankaiser if he wins, then the arrogant superhero would take back what he said previously about herosim being already dead. The two charge each other for one final attack, and Ankaiser is taken by surprise as Ratman blocks his counter-attack and knocks him out before succumbing to exhuastion. Technically speaking, since Ratman didn't fall before Ankaiser was knocked out, he won that m atch but the two decide that it was a draw. Ankaiser now knows that Ratman is actually Shuto, though he doesn't want to admit that he had lost to a rookie. However, he does take back what he said about heroism being dead. After turning in his A-Rank license, Ankaiser is surprised to find out that the One-Way Boxing Gym had changed its name to Kaiser Gym and had bought new equipment. He is also surpised to learn that it had registered with the Hero Association and want him as their representive hero. Though he agrees to the deal, and now must start again as a D-Rank hero, he vows to attain A-Rank within 6 months. Abilities Like any A List, he is incredibly strong and has a high endurance. However, his special ability relies in close combat, being almost unbeatable, where his fighting style seems to focus around boxing. As long as he is able to follow his opponents movements, they won't be able to touch him. He also appears naturally strong as he engages in routine high endurance training, such as when he when his arm was in a cast he still managed to do three hundred push-ups with one hand. His main weakness is his arrogance, which can cause him to get careless in a fight. Despite reminding Shuto to keep his guard up, he falls victim to that mistake in his rematch with Ratman. Transforming Tie: '''By removing his business tie in a flamboyant manner, Ankaiser transfroms into his Hero Mode. This is most likely his transforming gear. '''Counter Attack: Ankaiser follows his opponents movements to counter attacks. This ability is useful in close-quarters, but is useless against long-range attacks or if the opponent is moving too fast for his eyes to track. Killer Move Dragon Cannon: '''After his left arm and wrist had healed, Ankaiser had his hero powers upgraded with a technological gauntlet/ knuckle duster with a short-range cannon. This releases a focused blast of energy, thereby increasing the power of his punch. It works like a 1-Hit K.O. He first uses it against G9 and later against Ratman in their rematch. However, Ratman was able to get up after receiving the full force of the attack, much to Ankaiser's shock. The weapon also seems to have a limited payload as he cannot use it continuously. It can also be used as a shield. Relationships Shouichirou Kizaki He respects the president, but only enough so it allows him to do what ever he wants as a hero. Lately, the president considers him as being more reckless and even calls him an idiot for prematurely revealing Ratman's existence. Ratman Ankaiser initially held a deep hate for Ratman. In their first fight, a Jacky Combatant helps Ratman escape. After this, Ankaiser gets teased by the other heroes for letting Ratman get away. On their second fight, while teamed up with Van Guardner, they couldn't beat Ratman. Ankaiser got hurt so bad, that he was put into the hospital for two months. He believes he should be the only one to defeat Ratman, as he got visibly angry at the thought of the S Security defeating him before he could. Later on, Ankaiser unknowingly helped his foe when a small boy was having trouble with a punching bag. After his rematch with Ratman and discovering that his hated enemy was Shuto, Ankaiser now holds a bit of a grudging respect towards him, though he refuses to admit that he lost again to Ratman and especially to a rookie. Van Guardner Not much interaction has been seen between them but appear to have an antagonistic friendship, as he was annoyed at Van Guardner helping him in fighting Ratman, despite him being obviously too injured to take him down. Rio Kizaki He seems to think of her as nothing more than an idiot that seeks danger for her own amusement. Even claiming that she was probably looking forward to such a disaster so she could get into the middle of it. He also believes her dream of being a hero as a joke. Trivia * His Super Hero name is an anagram of his real name with '''a, n''' and '''r added. It is also that combined with his company's name ANK with an R at the end. * Ankaiser is the third hero to find out Ratman's identity. * He is so far the only Hero seen going down in Rank. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Association Category:A Rank Category:D Rank